Forgotten Princess and the Beast
by kitikattt7
Summary: Bartolomeo must keep Rebecca safe as the battle at Dressrosa keeps going. They find a hiding spot to stay out of the way for a while... ONE SHOT (for now, we shall see how reviews go) BartolomeoXrebecca Rated M for the OBVIOUS reasons ;)


After Usopp and the others with bounties were discovered, everyone ran off. The group eventually spilt up trying to escape the mob. The bird-cage was commencing and Rebecca now had a bounty on her head. Bartolomeo held to Rebecca's arm, pulling her along, trying to lose the people chasing after her. He still had to protect her as commanded by Sabo.

"I need to go help my father!" she exclaimed.

"Listen girlie! You gotta stay with me, great senpai's orders!" Bartolomeo assured her.

There was another mob coming straight ahead. Making jukes down different alleys, they hid in an ally way behind some staked cargo crates. Barto swung himself and Rebecca. His back against the crate with Rebecca's back against his chest. They slunk down as Rebecca sat between Bartolomeo's legs, his hand over her mouth to ensure no noise. The mob angrily swarmed by, passing the ally way. Barto waited until he couldn't hear them anymore and removed his hand from her mouth.

"That was a close call…" Rebecca said.

"We need to find a secure hiding spot for you, until this shit is over." said Barto.

"BUT…!" she started to say before cut off, "But nothing! I know you wanna help your father but I'm sure if he were here right now he wouldn't want you to fight! He cares about you, and doesn't wanna see you get kill!" Hearing that reminded Rebecca of the coliseum, when her father was the toy soldier and begged her not to fight.

She took a minute gathering her emotions. She nodded her head and said "Ok…then where should we hide…?" Barto looked around, "We might as well stay here and make the best of it, it's a dead end, and as long as you stay quiet, no one is gonna come looking down here." he explained. He stood up and moved some of the crates around, stacking them and such. "What are you doing?" Rebecca asked curiously. "Making the ally look full and crowded." he replied. He heard fast footsteps coming around the corner, "_Get down!_" he whispered to Rebecca. She backed herself to the ally wall, staying covered by one of the crates.

"I think I hear someone over here!" the mob person shouted getting closer.

"_Barto-san, get down!_" Rebecca whispered.

"_No, it's ok they aren't looking for me, I got an idea…but you gotta close your eyes_." He replied.

"_Why?!_" she said confused.

"_JUST DO IT!_" he commanded.

Rebecca shut her eyes tight, not knowing what to expect.

"Over here!" the mob person yelled. He and two others appeared at the entrance of the ally. "UGH! WHAT THE HELL!" one exclaimed. "THAT'S GROSS! WHY DID YOU BRING US THIS WAY!" the one said to the other.

Rebecca kept her eyes shut, but could hear the men is disgust. She also could hear some sort of spraying noise.

"Ahhh…Oi guys don't flatter me! Hehaha" Barto snickered.

The mob people were sickened by Bartolomeo's actions, "God, you're disgusting! Come on guys we gotta find those bounties! Let's go!" they said and ran off. Rebecca wondered what repulsed them so much, so she finally opened her eyes and glanced around the corner of the crate. Barto stood there urinating on one of the boxes. Rebecca was mortified, not only was the action itself gross but she had a full view of his manhood. After he saw the others run away, he caught Rebecca looking around the corner.

"OI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN YOUR EYES!" he shouted in shock.

"AH! I'm sorry!" She said turning her head, embarrassed. "But…out of all things! Why would you piss in front of them?!" She questioned.

Barto pulled and zipped his pants up, "Would you wanna to go down an ally way that someone pissed in? Hehahaha!" he exclaimed. "That's so gross! But you do make a point…" said Rebecca. Barto continued stacking some more crates to ensure the safety of the hiding spot. After he was finished, he sat on the ground, opposite ally-side of Rebecca, slumped against the wall.

"Umm…Barto-san, can I ask you something?" Rebecca said hesitantly.

"Ehh? What, girlie?" he replied.

"Well, uh…I was wondering…what that _thing_ was…that was on you?" She asked.

"Ehh? What do you mean? What thing?" Barto asked very confused, tilting his head.

"Uhhh…well, when you were exposed…you had this _thing_ at the tip…it actually looks kind of like what's on your nose." Rebecca explained.

Barto's jaw dropped, "THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR EYES!" he yelled to her.

"I said I'm sorry! I just wanted to know how you scared the guys away! It's not that big of a deal!" Rebecca yelled back.

Bartolomeo bit his tongue, wanting to say more, but instead huffed and looked away. There was silence for a couple of minutes until he said "It's a piercing."

"What?" Rebecca questioned.

"The _thing _you saw on me was a piercing, like the one through my nose." He explained. Rebecca was shocked and yet curious all at the same time. "Wh...Why would you do that?" she asked him. Barto started turning slightly red in the face, "Err…Not like a girl like you should know these things…but it's supposed to pleasure your lover. And I think it just looks cool…" Barto muttered feeling awkward.

"Well…does it work?" Rebecca inquired.

"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CURIOUS!" he burst out, red in the face.

"I'm just curious! I've never seen anything like that before and just seems interesting!" Rebecca said defensively. Bartolomeo seemed to grow more flushed, as Rebecca asked more personal questions.

She stayed quiet for a minute and then nervously asked "…could I touch it?"

Barto's heart began racing, his eyes widened and jaw dropped in awe. "What?! Why?!" he frantically asked.

"Well, it just so interesting…I want to take a closer look. Besides, I've never really seen that part of a boy before…" she explained.

"Wait! So…you're a virgin?" Barto nervously asked.

"Yeah…" Rebecca said almost in disappointment, "I never got to hang out with boys…so I don't know a whole lot." Barto was in a cold sweat, heart pounding and conflicted on what to do.

"Ehh…well um….you have to come over to this side…" he told her.

Rebecca was astounded he agreed, she crawled over to the other side of the ally toward him. Watching Rebecca crawl over gave a blood rush down south for Barto. His eyes mesmerized at her breasts swaying coming towards him. Dirty thoughts wishing her armor would accidentally slip. He sat there clenching his belt until she was sitting beside him. Bartolomeo never felt this nervous before, he usually could care less of what people think but in this situation he had a soft spot for Rebecca.

Rebecca sat at his side, waiting for him to show her. Bartolomeo started loosening his belt and unzipped his pants. He reached in and pulled out his slightly erect piece. "Wow…" Rebecca whispered under her breath, fascinated by his anatomy. Barto started gritting his teeth from nervousness but managed to say "You can touch it, if you want."

Rebecca took off her glove, she didn't even know how to go about touching it from being so innocent. She took her finger and touched his gold ringed piercing first. This made Barto quiver, he locked his jaw holding back his emotions for what he was feeling. She then started to touch just his tip with her finger. His head felt soft, she was mesmerized of how the piercing goes through. Barto grunted still hold back true emotions.

"Does it hurt Barto-san?" Rebecca asked with concern.

"N-N-No. N-Not at all…" he managed to get out.

"Why does it look like you're in pain then?" she asked as she kept lightly touching his tip.

"Err…j-just trust me girlie…I-I'm n-not in p-pain…" he stuttered.

Rebecca nodded her head at kept feeling his member with curiosity, she even traced her fingers down his shaft and then asked, "Why is this part harder than the other part, Barto-san?"

Bartolomeo struggled to get words out, he was becoming more aroused by her innocent questions and movements. She then gripped his shaft to get a better feel of how hard he really was. Barto made a small gasp, and muffled his cries of pleasure.

"A-Are you ok?" she asked nervously.

"…yes…just fine." He grunted.

"Well, I feel like I'm doing something wrong, like I'm hurting you!" she said with concern.

"Hehaha…I promise you, you're not hurting me, girlie…"he muttered "…I just don't want you to see what would happen next…"

"What would happen next…?" Rebecca asked. Barto couldn't help but snicker, "Hehaha…you really haven't a clue?" he asked.

"No…and you never answered my question from before! Can this _ring_ really help pleasure someone?" Barto started to get flushed and tense up again, "Err…well…y-yeah it can..." he answered in a shaky voice.

Rebecca kept a firm grip on his shaft the whole time, she let go and went back to touching his piercing, "Well…how?" she inquired. Barto put his head against the wall, getting flustered, he bit his lip, embarrassed to even explain the answer to her.

"It's not really something I can just explain, girlie. It's more of…something you experience" He managed to get out. Rebecca continued touching his ring, but something changed within her touch, it was as if she was growing more playful with his member. She leaned in, with her bright pink eyes, she looked into his and innocently asked "Would like to show me…Barto-san?"

Bartolomeo's jaw dropped with a glazed over look in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard, he was absolutely speechless. "I mean…I know I'm probably not your type…and it doesn't help that I know nothing about this kind of stuff…" she mumbled disappointingly.

"Ehh?! That's not true! I…well…you are really attractive…and if you want to know more...I-I can show you…" Barto said fumbling he words around frantically. Rebecca blushed and giggled at his compliment, "Ok…so what should I do…Barto-san?" she asked eagerly. "Umm…err…it's a little bit of a process but…I'll help you, girlie …" he said with a shaky voice. Rebecca blushed heavily and nodded agreeing with him. He scoot closer to her and putting his rugged hand on her thigh, "…j-just trust me with this." He whispered to her. He slid his hand higher up and inner. Barto could tell she wasn't wearing underwear, he rubbed her outer lips gently, to see how she would react. She let out a small squeak at this unusual feeling, but at the same time was starting to enjoy it. She instinctively spread her legs apart like she wanted more, Barto moved his finger past her lips and explored inside on her. She let out a soft moan turning red. Barto was becoming more aroused by her reactions, her innocent moans gave him more confidence in what he was doing. He twisted his fingers, like his barrier attacks, and starting fingering her slowly. She moaned a little louder and was so overwhelmed with the sensation, she fell into Bartolomeo's tattooed chest. His eyes widened looking down at the pink-haired princess, his fingers still inside her, as he kept going. Rebecca moaned more and more into Barto's chest as his member grew even harder. She then made a bold move, tilted her head up, and started to kiss his chest, up to his neck and then to his lips. He locked his lips with hers, tilting his head a little, he started to slip his tongue into her mouth. Taking his other hand, he moved it behind her, giving her a gently squeeze on her toned and firm body.

She was dripping with lust. Being the natural bad boy he was, he snickered within their kiss and whispered into her ear "_Hehaha…You ready, girlie_?" She let a moan slip out with the tickle of his raspy voice, she nodded her head. He positioned Rebecca on him and gently guided his pierced member inside her. She started to scream, Barto had to cover her mouth. "_SHHHH! Don't forget we're still hiding!_"

"_Sorry Barto-san…it's just…really big…_" she whispered with a cute pout. Bartolomeo trembled in arousal not only from those sweet words but the thrill trying not to get caught. He groaned under his breath "_You'll get use to it, girlie…just start rocking your hips for me_…". Rebecca started moving her hips, back and forth, Barto's eyes rolled into the back of his head because of how tight she was. He had shivers going down his spine and couldn't help but moan more. "_A-am I doing it right, Barto-san?_" she asked shyly. "_Hehaha…oh yeah, girlie…_" he responded. He took of his jacket as things began heating up, Rebecca blushed gazing at sexy body. Each one of his muscles flexed for her. He started helping her movements by rocking his hips with hers. Rebecca became more comfortable with him inside her and her motion picked up speed. The piercing was hitting her tender spot, creating sensations she never knew was possible. "_Barto-san…I-I feel like s-something is going to happen…_" she moaned out quietly. Bartolomeo was in a state of bliss, her shy words, moaning and act of purity was so erotic to him. He sat up more face to face with her, as she still thrust her hips. Barto wrap his strong arms around her, one around her waist, the other across her back griping her shoulder. "_Just relax, girlie. Let go of that feeling, hehaha…_" he whispered seductively in her ear. He held on to her tightly with a devilish smile across his face as she continued thrusting. He moaned deeply in her ear, which made her tremble, "Barto-san~" she cried out softly. Rebecca was over whelmed with a heavenly feeling, Barto felt her warm sex clench him, making him release inside her. He moaned with her as they finished together.

Barto lifted Rebecca up and sat her aside. He fixed himself as she laid her back to the wall panting, her muscles twitching from the excitement. "You ok, girlie?" Barto asked. "…Yeah, I'm fine…" she answered. Rebecca laid her head on Bartolomeo's shoulder, in his response, he put his arm around her. The two sat there calmly, forgetting fact they were still hiding. Bartolomeo looked down at her and couldn't help but feel some sort of compassion toward Rebecca. He rested his head on hers and shut his eyes with a smirk on his face, taking in the moment of sanctuary as if all this madness had stopped.


End file.
